Italia Mahou Shonen
by SoulEaterRomanceFan
Summary: Approached by a strange creature with the promise of granting any wish in exchange for becoming a Magical Boy and fighting Witches, Feliciano Vargas is eager to accept. Only the new transfer student, Kiku Honda, seems to be opposed, warning him not to do it. Slowly, Feliciano begins to figure out why as he learns about the dark truth and hidden secrets behind being a Magical Boy.
1. Episode 1: I First Met Him in a Dream P1

Other Preference and I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does. We also don't own Puella Madoka Madoka Magica.

This story is based on Puella Madoka Madoka Magica. It follows a similar plot line but some elements may differ slightly. 

Enjoy!

* * *

Feliciano found himself running, the shorts of his school uniform flapping with each leg lifted, arms held up and bouncing on either side of his chest, along with the auburn curl protruding from his scalp. The scenarios he passed through were unique at the least, strange and even scary at the most. Black and white color schemes, swirling fog, cranking and whining gears. Sliding open doors, twisting handles, skipping up steps. Time could not be told in this strange place.

He did not know if this would be the last one, but it had been. A heavy, iron door, similar to the entrance way to his school building's roof. Indeed, it served the same purpose as well. Feliciano painstakingly pushed open the door, pressing against it with his shoulder, feet shuffling on the ground as he stumbled onto the roof. Above and surrounding, the lithe Italian was faced with a grand, apocalyptic environment. He had a sudden gut urge to go back to the safety of the dark corridor, but the door had slammed behind him, a faint clicking sound that signified he would eb going nowhere.

The sky above Feliciano was a hideous purple, warping into different shades of dark black or grey, all of it hazed over by either fog or smoke. Stone buildings, once tall and mighty structures, were collapsed or in the process of collapsing onto themselves and others. Everything seemed silent and dead or decaying with silence as the only company.

The only thing that seemed to signify to Feliciano that this place wasn't just a location untouched by time, was a second boy. Almost fifty meters away from the rooftop he stood on, was a terrifying mass of shrill giggles. Writhing shadows seemed to for the horrendous creature hovering high above.. Oddly shaped limbs seemed to grow from the being and moved fluidly, like the tentacles of a see creature. There, the small boy stood, on one of these appendages. Not still, however; he moved from surface to surface, jumping with incredible speed as he seemed to be dodging something. Attacks?

Feliciano's eyes went wide with horror, confusion and fear clouding his mind; his muscles tensed to run away. Everywhere around him was laid to waste; nothing but destruction. The remnants of a town? No... Bigger. Broken cobble and cement, snapped telephone poles all floating; hovering in the air like puppets on invisible strings by some strange force. This place; it couldn't be anything but a city. How could such destruction happen?

Eyes focused on the only other living being in this wasteland, Feliciano watched in horror as a giant piece of a building, bigger than a stadium, flew towards the dark-haired boy and seemed to crush him, only to watch as the boy appeared once again in a different place; like a hiccup, disappearing and appearing whenever something got too close.

"Ve! That- That's horrible!" Feliciano cried out, watching as shrapnel from the impact of the giant chunk flew everywhere, causing more grief; destroying more of what once was. Flashes of light could be seen as fiery rays from the deformed creature made impact with stone and other debris.

"You can't help it. One person can't handle this alone." A light voice said, seemingly next to the boy.

The auburn haired boy turned his head to his right; his little curl bouncing as he stared at the white bear sitting on a broken stone next to him. He took a surprised step backwards, but the bear didn't turn its head to acknowledge him, only staring off into the wasteland; observing the battle. "But he knew that and he came here anyways." he said indifferently. Feliciano shut his mouth, unsure of what to say and instead followed the bear's blank gaze and watching the boy continue to fight.

Occasionally, small ember explosions seemed to come from the dark-haired male, either being thrown or dropped. They would each appear at the previous spot the boy had skipped from, going off immediately once he had disappeared. If Feliciano listened closely enough, past the sounds of rock against rock, rumbling thunder like sounds, and the goose bump-raising laughter, he could even hear the vibrating sounds of repeated firing from a gun.

Feliciano could see something happening before it could literally hit the boy; one of the lengthening extensions, curling out of its main body, to slither closer to the ground. Immediately after the boy had flickered positions once again, it pounced, speed comparable to lightning streaks across the sky. Violently shoving right into the back of the boy, flinging him into the air, body that of a ragdolls. It was then, that Feli could vaguely tell the head was directed towards him, yet the grip of a stare held him much more tightly.

"N-No! This isn't right! This- It's too much for him!" Feliciano said, still staring at the boy. As their eyes met and he saw the boy's mouth open, trying to say something, but the distance was too far and Feliciano heard nothing. Was it a cry of pain? Of help? Was he warning him of something?

But his eyes. That stare. It was like it was boring into the depths of his soul... Like he was desperately crying out for- for something. Feliciano had to shut it out; this was too much; to overwhelming. He shut his eyes, breaking eye contact before turning his head to look at the white bear, desperately seeking answers, or some kind of input. Something; anything, he could do to stop this destruction.

"If he gives up, it's over." The white bear said, its mouth not moving the slightest, yet its light, unfazed voice somehow reached Feliciano. Its head turned slightly, the pitch-black eyes staring into Feliciano's brown ones. "But you. You have the power to change this destiny."

Feliciano took in a sharp breath, legs trembling but holding his stance. A loud crash was heard, breaking the momentary silence and he flinched, placing his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes, yet somehow, he could still hear the little bear speak. He stared at the ground fearfully as it spoke to him.

"All this tragedy. All this destruction. You can change it if you wanted. The power to do so lies within you."

A step forwards, Feliciano's foot seemed to move on its own accord, as though it was saying to accept this proposition. Feliciano looked up to meet the strange creature's gaze. The idea of being able to help; to change this twisted reality. "I- I can change it?" he asked hesitantly.

Repeatedly, the small boy attempted to shout, eyes squeezing shut with effort as cries failed to land on too-far-off ears. Body trembling, the hiccups in movements ceasing, it seemed as though the boy was attempting to push himself back up. From what Feliciano could see, however, the boy could've simply just been screaming in an endless note of pain.

"Ve... E-Even someone like me can do something to help?" Feliciano asked softly, watching in horror as the boy was hit again and was now falling, down, down, down. It was like slow motion; like an endless fall, the boys small body turning in the air as he plummeted down; headfirst. "C-Can I really change how this ends?"

"Of course you can." The bear replied in a matter-of-factly way. "Just make a contract with me and become a Magical Boy!" it said. Feliciano thought he heard a slight bit of excitement coming from the bear, as things suddenly seemed to become far off and distant. As though cotton was stuffed in his ears and time was slowed to a near-standstill, the world around him began to shift, changing to complete darkness before he instinctively opened his eyes with a start.

Sitting up sleepily, hands clasped to his soft pillow with the pasta-patterned case, he hugged it to himself, looking around his room as the morning light streamed into his room, landing on his lap and gently lighting the area.

"Vee... That was a weird dream." Feliciano mumbled into his pillow, shutting his eyes for a moment as he tugged himself back to reality, yawning and tossing the covers off his bed. He wasn't a great morning person, but somehow that dream left him feeling wide awake.

Jumping out of bed, he walked out of his room, not bothering to change just yet, wearing nothing but some light shorts as he stepped down the hallway.

Looking at the clock on the wall; Feliciano noticed it was about time for his father to get up. He could hear his brother shouting from his room; probably unhappy with his alarm clock again and heard the prompt crash of the clock hitting the far wall, as per usual.

A smile on his face, Feliciano headed to his father's room, the drapes drawn down and the lump under the covers unmoving. No one in his family was a morning person, but he at least know they had to get up at some point. Funny how semi-responsible you could get when there's no mother in the house to do it.

"Hehe,Perhaps someday Nonno Rome will find someone." Feliciano said chuckling as he walked up to the bed. He enjoyed using that nickname for his father. Because his father liked to bring in some cute bellas once and a while, they agreed to use the term "Grandpa". Lovino said it was totally lying to the girls and when they found out they were sons, not grandsons, the ladies would "knock you on the head and leave!" so far though, it hasn't happened. Most of the females seemed to take to Feliciano, thinking him a cute son. They just haven't met his older brother...

"Nonno! Wake up~ You'll be late for work if you don't get up!" Feliciano said, nudging the lump. He lump wiggled in response and Feliciano sighed. "Ve… Come on!"

After ten minutes of useless nudging and prodding as well as a jump on the bed for good measure, Feliciano sighed in defeat.

Then, like every morning, Lovino crashed through the door, nearly blowing it off it's hinges. He was fully dressed with a tomato in his mouth as he took the covers and tugged, causing the older man to roll out like a carpet and flop to the floor.

"Damnit old man, wake up! I'm hungry and had to get this damn tomato to eat because there's no food made!" Lovino said, angrily munching the tomato. He didn't seem that objected to his tomato though. Before Feliciano could point that out however, he turned to his younger brother. "Get clothes on you idiota! You're going to be late too!"

Hearing his nonno groan, at last awake, Feliciano nodded. "Okie dokie Lovi!" he said cheerfully, running out of the room and laughing as his brother shouted.

"Chigi! Don't call me that!"

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, half-dressed, Feliciano sighed, holding two ties to his neck. First a green one, then a white one, only neither seemed to look right on him.

"Mmm, Feli? What are you doing?" Roma's voice echoed through the bathroom, causing Feliciano to let out a squeak and nearly drop the ties.

"Ve, I can't figure out what tie to wear…" Feliciano said, placing both ties on the sink edge.

"Why the sudden desire to look nice, Feli? You haven't shown too much interest in appearance. I thought you were confident of your natural charm?" Roma winked.

"W-Well, Elizabeta got another love letter in her locker today. It's the third this month." Feliciano said, looking down and shuffling his feet.

Roma gave a small humph of disdain, taking out a toothbrush and putting a small squirt of toothpaste on the tip. "Well, if the boy can't say it to her face; then I don't think he's worth it, do you?" he asked, putting he brush in his mouth.

Feliciano copied his father, looking at the toothbrush in his hand as he thought. "Ve… I suppose not." He said, putting the brush in his mouth.

"How's your homeroom teacher? Ludwig was it? His relationship with that girl; are things going well?" Roma asked, cleaning his toothbrush in the running water as they chatted.

"Ve, Ludwig can't stop talking about her in homeroom. I think they're doing okay."

"Hmm… Well, it's been a few months. That's an important point in a relationship. If they last this month, they'll last a whole year!"

Feliciano nodded, putting his toothbrush away and looking at his father; watching as the hairbrush stroked through his short, similar auburn locks. He continued watching unmoving as his father applied the rest of his daily morning routine, involving a good face wash, some cologne, a bit of powder here and there and some lip gloss. "To ensure my lips are soft for the bella!" was what he had said.

His father was quite handsome; surely Feliciano had adopted that trait too. Sometimes he wasn't so sure. Next it was his turn and within a much shorter timeframe than his nonno, Feliciano slipped on his pants and brushed his hair; looking forlornly at the ties on the side of the sink.

"Here Feli, try this one." Roma sad, passing Feliciano a long, red ribbon. "Tie it like this, around your neck and… There"

Feliciano looked in the mirror, the red ribbon standing out against his school uniform in a way that seemed to accentuate his hair and eyes. He turned side to side admiring the reflection for a moment before looking to his nonno. "Ve, you're sure it's not to flashy?"

Roma tsk-ed and wagged a finger. "Us Vargas' can never be too flashy Feliciano. You remember that." he said, walking out of the bathroom with a light chuckle.

* * *

Not too long after, Feliciano was waving goodbye to his father, running out the door and down the sidewalk towards the usual meeting place. He tried to hurry, considering he was a bit late this time, the red bow on his neck bouncing gently in with each step. He hoped his friends weren't waiting too long as he drew closer.

"Vee~ Good morning you two~" He called cheerfully, at last reaching the location.

A few feet away stood a tall girl with long brown hair, and sparkling green eyes that looked towards the sound of a familiar voice. Her mouth curved into a smile, the small flower in her hair rustling in the gentle breeze as she waved. "Good morning Feliciano."

"Feli!" The jagged, pitch-varying voice of his male friend exclaimed, red eyes especially enhanced by the sunlight, white short hair fluttering with the gentle breeze. The albino boy, just barely as tall as the brunette, snickered as he delivered a light, friendly punch to Feliciano's upper arm. "Fancy bow ya' got there." He slurred humorously with his German accent.

"Good morning Liz~" Feliciano said, smiling at Elizabeta, unflinching at Gilbert's soft punch. He was getting used to that by now; the punch being the albino's way of greetings. Her name was really long, and as such, he made up some shorter nicknames for his friend, eventually getting in the habit of nicknaming both of them.

Upon Gilbert's comment however, he placed a gentle hand on the bow, feeling a bit unsure. "You think so, Gil? It's not to flashy, right?" He asked nervously. Sure the whole point of looking nice was to impress a few students at the school; maybe get him a love letter or two, but perhaps the bow made him look arrogant? He started walking with the others as he spoke; nervously fiddling with the accessory.

Elizabeta pat Feliciano's shoulder gently, shaking her head. "I think it looks lovely on you Feliciano." she responded easily. It did seem to suit the bubbly boy; not at all flashy. She chuckled as they walked, watching Feliciano skip ahead before slowing down and letting the others catch up. Such an energetic boy.

The trio continued to chat a bit as they walked towards the school, the morning sunlight warming their backs as they discussed casual things amongst themselves.

"Ve... My father said that if someone can't say they love you to your face; then they're not worth the time." Feliciano said, following his friends as he considered the information.

Gilbert's eyes widened, as he let out a high pitched sound, like a hyena, ending in a fit of snickers. Suddenly, Feliciano faltered with a glomp, Gil sticking his lips out and pinching his eyes shut. "Ahha! That's why you got old man Roma to tell ya' what to wear! Feli wants admirers!" At this theory, Gilbert gasped, as though appalled. Moving his arms down from the Italian's neck to his waist, the albino lifted his friend, spinning around.

"Nein, nein, nein! Feli is mine, mine, mine! Kesesese, I won't let any ladies have your heart!" He teasingly sang out, always the one to poke fun at his friends. Feliciano knew he was just playing. Ever since the German and Feli had met and become friends, there was a friendly affection that formed between them, which shone its brightest during situations like these.

"Uwah! N-No! I-I mean, he just suggested! It wasn't like-" He called out in surprise as Gilbert hoisted him up, spinning him around. They laughed together, Feliciano squirming as he tried to get away from Gilbert and Gilbert tightening his grip in response to Feliciano's wiggling.

Elizabeta watched them quietly, stopping in her tracks as the two interacted before sighing and clearing her throat, getting their attention. "Come on you two; we should hurry to class! We're already late."

"Okay~" Feliciano said, feeling himself lowered gently to the ground. They continued to chat the rest of the way, no more interruptions and the subject of Feli's bow replaced with what they did over the weekend as they made their way to class, sitting calmly in their seats.

The students had a few free moments to chatter amongst themselves, before their large, stiff teacher stepped into the classroom, through the automatic door. Chin held high, blonde hair slicked neatly back, and glasses perched high on his nose, Mr. Bielschmidt strolled his way to the front of the room, before turning to attention in front of the white board.

"Good morning, class! I expect all homework neatly completed and on your desks!" He announced curtly, dull blue eyes scanning each row of students carefully. Forgetful students blinked and reached quickly into their bags as the already prepared kids sat; waiting expectantly. After giving them all a few seconds to collect themselves, the teacher pulled his pointer stick from the little shelve of the white board, before harshly smacking the smooth surface with it, creating a cracking sound.

"Before we begin! Male students!" Once again, it seemed Mr. Bielschmidt was going to lecture them about a certain topic... "Does it matter what type if beverage you serve a woman...? Ja. What brand of that type of beverage, though?" Once again, he scanned the room in front of him, no one meeting his gaze; or responding. Suddenly, he jerked his arm to point in front of himself, the stick following. It just barely missed a student in the front's bangs.

"NEIN!" He exclaimed, forehead reddening. Then, in a calmer voice, he added. "To the upper-class, it might, but... So, male students! If a girl decides to leave you for not liking your beer-... Er, brand of beverage; do not feel bad!" He concluded, voice having risen to a yell. Blinking a few times, and holding the pointer stick by his side, he gestured to the door he had entered moments ago. "Hm. Also, today, we have a new student..." Rather than his forehead, his cheeks were now slightly red, most likely tinged with slight embarrassment.

"Perhaps he should have introduced the new student first?" Elizabeta mumbled, sighing and waiting for the new student to enter.

Feliciano chuckled as Gilbert whispered behind him. "Guess it didn't work out."

"Ve, whatever could have given you that idea, Gilbert." Feliciano whispered; a smile on his face as he waited for the new student to enter. How exciting! A new classmate. He hoped the new classmate would want to be friends; more friends meant more fun!

As though on cue, the door slid open. Silence overcame the classroom as a boy strode in, posture almost perfect; back straight, chin raised as well, and arms almost swaying measurable increments as he walked. For Feliciano, it was a startlingly familiar person. In a swift movement, he spun to face the classroom, already in a darker shade of the school uniform. The oddest part of his features was the extreme lack of emotion in his slack expression and dull, brown eyes, which were half lidded.

His hair was an inky black, groomed neatly in a bowl shape, front bangs brushed facing downwards on his forehead. The sides were both evenly covering part of his ears, and at certain areas, a few strands of hair stuck partially up, as though not being able to stick down. His skin was like snow, and similar to snow, you could tell it must be soft from just gazing upon it. Light pink lips pursed in a straight line.

This short male was directly from Feliciano's dream, of course, take away the odd cosplay-like costume.

"Kiku Honda." Mr. Bielschmidt announced, the new student bowing his head. The teacher offered a dry erase marker, which Kiku calmly took with a frail looking hand, turning to write his name first in English, then below in Japanese characters. In this homeroom, being composed of students from many different cultures, writing one's name in their mother language was to be expected.

As soon as Feliciano saw the dark eyes; he jolted, his hair curl bouncing. He shut his eyes, shaking his head and opening them again, as though it was just an illusion he could erase by closing his eyes.

"N-No way... It couldn't be..." Feliciano muttered, his hand trembling as the image of the boy, Kiku, fighting in his dream surfaced to the front of his mind. Perhaps it was a coincidence, it had to be! He opened his eyes, decided to hold his tongue and waited as continued introducing Kiku to the class.

"Is there anything you'd like to say, Mr. Honda?" The man inquired, glancing down at the new student, who gave a soft shake of his head.

With a sudden twinge, a tingling feeling crawled up Feliciano's neck and with one glance up to Kiku, the boy discovered it was because those dead eyes were locked right onto him. Mr. Bielschmidt assigned Kiku a seat, to which he calmly stepped over to, and sat without uttering a word.

Feliciano sat further behind him and could hear small murmurs of conversations that had sprouted up; how the new kid was either weird looking, cute, or seemed like a social recluse. Throughout the entire introduction, Kiku Honda had not said a word, and nor was he speaking now, as the man in front began to teach.

* * *

Class seemed to pass faster for Feliciano as he stared at the new student, averting his eyes every so often to look busy. It was a coincidence, nothing more...

At least, that's what he was trying to tell himself.

After the bell rang, Feliciano watched as some of the students crowded around Kiku's desk, asking him questions like "What school were you in before this one?" and "Were you in any sports teams? Clubs?" even some of the bolder girls asking "Your hair is really shiny! What shampoo do you use?" Their curiosity was normal, and he would have done the same thing, but something was holding him back. It was that feeling of caution. The suspicion of, if he went to that new student now, the dull eyes would suck him up and he would get lost.

Elizabeta and Gilbert were standing at Feliciano's desk, all three of them observing the new student and the quick answers he gave to the other classmates.

"There's something different about that new student..." Elizabeta mumbled, standing next to Feliciano as she cast a short side glance at Kiku.

"Gah, Feli, you look out of it!" Gilbert scowled, looking about as serious as he could possibly muster; which was not that much. Casually leaning on Feliciano's desk, who had not yet stood up, looked from the redheaded Italian, then the Japanese newcomer. "Something up between you two?" He inquired almost knowingly.

As his friends spoke to him, Feliciano could hear the small boy's soft replies, tone gentle, voice deep. He looked up at Gilbert, unable to hide things from his friends, he settled with the truth. "Ve... Well, I'm not really sure. I-I don't-"

Despite Kiku's low voice, Feliciano could hear the boy mutter something to the others about not feeling well and having to go to the nurse's room, the students around him parting as they looked around. "A-Ah certainly, I can go with you there." one of them said helpfully.

"Please don't trouble yourself." Kiku responded, standing up. Feliciano felt hesitant. He was the nurse's aid; meaning he was supposed to take students to the nurses room, but perhaps someone would go instead? It wasn't that he didn't want to help though; merely that he could already sense the awkward silence they would have in the hallways. The unnerving feeling at the back of his neck was still going strong as he averted his eyes and tried to look busy.

When Kiku turned, his gaze falling onto the Italian, Gilbert made a small 'tch' sound, as though offended. The boy stepped over calmly, bowing slightly when he had arrived at Feliciano's desk. Expressionless, Kiku straightened then tilted his head to the side. "Vargas, Feliciano-san. You are the Nurse's aide... Correct?"

Feliciano craned his head, looking up. "I-I um- Y-yes."

Kiku stared at him and Feliciano flinched a bit before the boy continued. "Well then, will you please come with me to the nurse's office?"

Feliciano looked around, at a loss. He gave a slight smile to Gilbert whom was looking at Kiku displeased before nodding and following Kiku out of the room silently. As he had suspected, a tension settled quickly between the two males. Nether spoke as they walked until a few minutes after leaving the room.

"I-um... H-How did you know I was the nurse's aide for the class?" He asked, stuttering and tripping over words.

" Mr. Bielschmidt informed me." He murmured audibly; a couple steps ahead of Feliciano and not looking behind at the Italian. Despite being the Nurse's aide, Kiku seemed to be the one guiding them.

"O-Oh! Of course!" Feliciano said cheerfully, giving a nervous chuckle. That made sense! "Oh- but the room is to the le-" he watched as Kiku disappeared behind the corner; the left corner. Quickly, he ran forwards to catch up to Kiku again, having paused momentarily to point the direction.

"Vee... S-so um, how do you know your way around here then, if you're new?" Feliciano asked, trying to bring up a conversation to break the tense mood. Kiku remained silent though and he continued to stare nervously at the short boy's back.

"A-Ah, mister Honda-" he started, trying again.

"Kiku." The Japanese boy offered, apparently wanting the boy to call him this. Despite the small attempts at conversation, that was all Kiku spoke up to say.

"O-Oh! Ki-ku..." Feliciano tried the name on his tongue, it sounded a bit funny with his Italian accent, but he made it work. What an interesting name.

Apparently though, Kiku assumed he was asking him something, looking back at Feliciano expectantly.

"Ah! It's just… Well, Kiku is a neat name!" Feliciano said happily, feeling a little less awkward as he spoke. "I mean, your name is Japanese right? That's your first name, so, so we've dropped formalities, which must mean that we're not just classmates anymore, right? We're-" He stopped in his babble, about to say friends. Something in Kiku's look though, as he was about to voice this, made him freeze.

They were both alone in the long, window-walled hallway, Feliciano's soft voice echoing chillingly. Once both Kiku and Feliciano had stopped, the raven haired boy spun around on his heel, catching his class mate with a cold, serious stare; silencing the shy rant.

"Feliciano Vargas-san. Do you treasure the life you currently live? Do you consider your family and your friends precious?" The velvety, low voice, asked out of nowhere.

Feliciano tripped over his next words, surprised by the sudden question. He looked down for distraction as he thought for a moment, "Ve... Well, my fratello and mi padri. Gil and Liz. They're all very special to me. I care for them a lot..." Without another moment's hesitation, he nodded, a slight smile on his face as he thought about all of them. "Y-yeah. They are precious to me."

Kiku seemed to close his eyes for a moment, and in those few seconds, was burdened with great thought. They were almost immediately reopened, and with a firm tone, he spoke. "If that's the truth, then you would not try changing the life you have or the person you are."

"Wha?" Feliciano asked; confused. "W-What do you mean?" he looked at Kiku with wide eyes, wondering what the boy was talking about? He didn't want to change... Did he?

He nodded slightly, turning back around; ignoring the boy's questions. His steps echoed as his heeled shoes hit the cold, smooth floor. "Then do not change. Otherwise, you will lose everything you love."

Feliciano stared blankly at Kiku, even more confused and a little scared. What was he saying? Why would changing cause him to lose his loved ones? Wasn't change a good thing? Was it bad? He tried to think of something to say; ask what Kiku meant, even just to change the subject completely, but his words seemed to stop at his mouth, unable to be voiced.

From the way the back of Kiku's head bobbed, Feliciano could tell the petite man had nodded, further walking away and leaving the confused Italian with these soft words, fading at the end, the eerie echo of the hall continuing them; "Stay as you are, Feliciano Vargas-san. Stay as you are... Forever."

* * *

Over the course of the day, Kiku continued to surprise not just Feliciano, but the rest of his classmates too.

During math class, despite having been in the hospital for half a year with no schooling, he solved all of the hard questions on the board with lightning speed, calmly writing the numbers on the board. Everyone watched amazed as the bell rang and they went out for Physical Education.

Even there, Kiku seemed to hold his own, keeping pace with everyone and often surpassing them on the track, even breaking a school record for one of the activities. By the end of the day, Kiku had grown popular with the other students.

Feliciano sighed, sitting at the table in the little cafe he and his friends hung out in after school. "-and that's what he said..." he finished, having just told the others about what Kiku told him that morning. "It doesn't make any sense..." he mumbled, rubbing his head. He had been thinking about it all day and it was starting to give him a headache. He figured that maybe, by telling his friends, the meaning would be clearer. So far, it seemed like it was just confusing all three of them.

Gilberts eyes bore into Feliciano intensely; unblinking, from where he sat lazily perched slouched next to Liz. It was not long before he burst into a fit of crackling laughter, droplets of tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he clutched at his lower abdomen.

"Oh Gott! R-really, Feli? It is cosmic fate!" The acclaimed Prussian cackled hitting the beige table in front of him with his fist as he laughed.

Elizabeta sighed, giving Gilbert a smack behind the head "Really Gilbert, laughing? Can't you see Feli is nervous?" She said disapprovingly, patting Feliciano's hand. "Now Feli, tell me. Are you sure you haven't met him before? There must be some reason why he is acting all... Strange, towards you."

Felliciano sighed, thinking for a moment, "Veee... I suppose so... I mean, the answer would be yes, but-"

Gil had immediately begun to pout once he was smacked; fondling the back of his head where the hit had been bade, as though it actually hurt. Pale, pink lips sticking out and crimson eyes squinted, he huffed, looking away.

"It's Feli's bowtie! I knew it, he must just like you." He mumbled, shoulders hunche. Then he relaxed from the odd expression, crossing his arms and leaning back on the booth seat's cushion with a sigh. "Though, seriously, if he messes with you let me know!"

Feliciano choked on his bite of pasta, "Wa- Noo! That can't be true, I've only ever seen him in a dream. He can't possibly-"

Elizabeta gasped, "Oh Feli? A dream you say?" she hid her smile, knowing Gilbert was probably going to laugh. No need to add to the insult. "Well then maybe you've been watching too many late night senshi shows~"

Feliciano stared at her with a blank look.

"Oh... Nevermind..." Elizabeta sighed, wondering if she was the only one who watched those. "But perhaps you've met him in a past life and now you're finally able to be together in this one~" She teased.

"No really, I've only seen him in a dream... It was a strange one, but I can't remember it." Feliciano mumbled nervously, realizing how silly he was sounding. It may have seemed like a joke to the others, but to him it was all too strange.

"Cut the crap, Liz." Gilbert sighed, side-glancing his female friend moodily. "You know, Feli, it could just be some odd kind of deja vu?" He suggested, tilting his head to the side. "It might even have been someone completely different that was in your dream."

Felciano shook his head solemnly, "No... I'm sure it looked exactly like him..." He mumbled softly.

Elizabeta childishly stuck her tongue out at Gilbert before looking at Feliciano and giving his hand another reassuring pat. "Well, perhaps it is possible that you have met him, Feli. Maybe you did meet him a long time ago and can't remember, but your subconscious remembers. Maybe it just brought up the image of Kiku during your dream?" She added.

Feliciano thought about it, feeling a little better at this explanation. It made reasonable sense. "Ve... Maybe you're right. It might be true." he said.

Elizabeta nodded before checking the time on her phone. "Oh dear... It's getting kind of late. I need to get going." She said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

At this, Gilbert seemed to perk up, shifting a bit in his seat, grin flashing back on as he leaned forwards. "Feli, wanna come to the music store with me~?"

Feliciano waved goodbye to Elizabeta before looking at Gilbert, "Sure! Getting another CD for Roddy?" He asked happily.

His grin faltered, a dusting of pink slowly flooding his pale cheeks. Glancing away awkwardly, he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Kesese, w-well, I might!"

Feliciano laughed, gathering his things together and standing up; stuffing his last bite of pasta in his mouth. "Ve~ Let's go then~" He said excitedly, anything for a distraction from his confused brain.

The pair, after disposing of the food trash in the Cafe and exiting, strolled side by side through the mall. Occasionally, either one would comment to the other on something they saw; different food stalls for Feli, and displayed women's undergarments for Gilbert, earning a soft scolding from the shorter Italian.

Soon, they stopped in front of what could be called the albino's favorite store; which sold CDs and headphones. Immediately, Feliciano was dragged in by a tight grip on his arm with the excited Gilbert; who once depositing Feliciano at a random selection of what appeared to be pop music, sped over to the classical section.

_A small, white form ran, sticking out in the darkness of the area. It jumped with nimble agility, despite its round size, bouncing off the sides of the walls as it kicked away from what it was running from._

_Loud clangs from something making contact with the pipes was heard behind it, flashes of light glinting like twinkling stars as sparks were created. The white form ran faster, trying to get away, rolling on the ground at a near miss before righting itself and continuing its desperate sprint._

Feliciano looked at a few of the CDs, he didn't know much about the newest singers, being a more artistic person. Nevertheless, he picked up a pair of headphones, placing it on his head and bouncing his head to the beat, his curl bobbing up and down. He smiled gaily, losing himself in the beat.

_"H-Help me." _

Immediately Feliciano stopped, removing the headphones from his ears. Had he heard wrong? Perhaps it was just in the music?

_"Feliciano! Help me!"_

There it was again! A faint call for help. What was that coming from?

Feliciano looked around the area, but aside from a couple browsing a CD display, and Gilbert listening to a different CD, there was no one else around.

"Wh-What?" Feliciano called, placing a hand near his ear, did it just call his name?

_"Please... Help me!"_ The voice cried, sounding desperate. It was a bit louder now and sounded like it was coming from somewhere in the back of the store.

Curious and wanting to help, Feliciano began to quietly walk towards the back.

From where he eagerly stood, one hand flipping through shelved CDs, the other holding half of a headphone set to his ears, Gilbert blinked and stared as Feliciano carefully made his way to the back of the store, exiting through a shadowed door. "Feli..?" He murmured to himself in confusion.

Feliciano looked around the dark hallway, the dark, tiled floors and dim lights giving the place a strangely ominous feel. He listened for the voice, the sounds of his shoes tapping on the ground and breaking the heavy silence.

"Vee... Hello? Who are you?" Feliciano called, his head looking every direction for the source of the voice he was hearing. He climbed up a flight of stairs, stopping at a bigger staircase. From behind a taped off line, he could see a large door. It seemed like that was where the voice was coming from. He promptly ignored the sign that said "This floor is closed due to remodeling." and slipped under the tape, placing his hand on the handle of the large door and pushing it open.

_"Help me!"_ The voice called again, now sounding louder. Feliciano walked a little faster now, trying to see through the inky darkness of the room.

"Where are you?" Feliciano called. "Ve... Do I know you?" It was a strange question to be asking, but the voice sounded familiar somehow... It was light, yet had an air of indifference to it, despite how it still sounded scared. Unfeeling?

He found himself in a large area now, with heavy metal beams above his head and signs of construction everywhere. He could see dust flying around in the room thanks to the little light streaming through thinly-covered windows.

_"Help me!"_ Now the voice sounded very close, almost like it was just above him.

The ceiling suddenly gave a loud groan, seeming to dip downwards just in front of Feliciano as a loose panel collapsed, landing only a foot away from the boy. With it, something white tumbled downwards, bouncing off the hard ground and landing at Feliciano's feet.

Feliciano gave a cry of shock, stepping back instinctively before looking carefully at the white blob. It looked exactly like a little polar bear but was no bigger than a stuffed animal. Its white fur was coated in a layer of dirt and grime and its eyes were shut as it breathed heavily. It looked hurt and Feliciano could see cuts and burns in various places on its body.

Immediately, Feliciano dropped to his knees, reaching down and picking up the strange creature. "W-Was that you who called me?"

The bear continued to breathe heavily, opening one dark, black eye as it looked at Feliciano. _"H-Help me..."_

Before he could respond, a large chain fell to the ground, creating a loud, metallic sound as it hit the floor and causing Feliciano to cry out in surprise, raising his head to find out what it was that caused such a sound.

Expecting perhaps another metal panel, or even another chain from the machines above, Feliciano's eyes widened when instead, he saw a boy wearing a grey and black sailor suit and holding two fans in his hands. The boy had jet-black hair and familiar dark brown eyes that stared down at Feliciano and seemed to pierce through him and then he knew.

"K-Kiku?"

"Get away from that creature." The emotionless words flew from the Kiku's mouth, not flinching from the appearance of his classmate. Indeed, he was oddly dressed, the outfit seeming like a variant of some outrageous sailor suit. With a black collar, white shirt and gray pants, it was almost like he was from an anime.

Feliciano shook his head, looking to the strange creature, "Bu-But he's hurt!" He said softly, looking at the creature that weakly looked at Kiku and flinched away. Immediately, Feliciano put the pieces together, or at least, some of them.

"Ve... Why are you hurting him! Leave him alone!" Feliciano called, holding the small bear closer to his chest, hands wrapped around it protectively.

"It is none of your concern." Was the simple reply, Kiku calmly tilting his head back, looking down upon Feliciano. "Heed my words, Vargas-san..."

Feliciano shook his head, not understanding what Kiku could mean. "No! He was calling me! He called my name! He said he needed help!"

"Sou ka? Really?" The Japanese boy drew out, eyes lidding partially as a tiny crease formed in the center of his brow.

A silence fell between the two boys as the stared at each other, the tense atmosphere getting thicker as time wore on. Feliciano didn't know how much time he spent kneeling on the ground and holding the little bear in his arms, only that when he stared into those brown eyes... He felt lost. His mind was full of questions and accusations towards the boy standing in front of him, yet he could not seem to voice a single one.

"Oi! Feli, crouch!" A sudden shout erupted behind him, before a sound like that of something loudly ripping. With that, there was white; shooting over Feliciano's ducked head, who had immediately curled up protectively around the small bear at the familiar, graveled voice.

Kiku was forced back by the white foam that was shot at him, forearms going up in a failed attempt the block the substance. He made a small 'tch' sound at the hold up, before reaching a fist up to try and clean his eyes.

Feliciano looked up, "Gil!" He cried, relieved, jumping to his feet and running over to Gilbert who grabbed his hand and tugged him away. He didn't hesitate to start running, still holding the bear in his arms.

Giving up on clearing his eyes the old-fashioned way, Kiku stopped, holding his hand out, palm flat and parallel to the ground before closing it in a fist. The foam around him seemed to follow his fingers, floating and then gathering in; only to be flung by a mysterious force as the hand closed. Vision clear, Kiku looked around the area, realizing that Feliciano was now gone, along with the bear.

He sighed, trying to think of what to do next when the scenery around him began to blur and shift, changing from a dark place to a colorful wonderland. Butterflies that looked hand drawn by a professional artist flew about the area around him as the floor changed into what looked like a grassy field and the wall morphed into a blue sky.

"Oh... Why is this happening now?" Kiku said, sounding agitated.

Meanwhile, Feliciano and Gilbert were running down the hallway, trying to get away from the crazy transfer student.

"Damn! That new kid is attacking you in cosplay? The hell is his problem?!" Gilbert forced out as they ran, making sure to keep a hold of at least Feliciano's limp arm, the sounds of heavy breathing and clicking footsteps filling their ears. "And what is that thing in your arms? Is it a stuffed animal or something?" The frantic, confused questions kept coming; until suddenly, they found their surroundings gradually morphing into something more... dynamic.

"N-Nein, where the hell did the exit go? Where are we?!" The albino demanded angrily, finally being forced to stop and breathe heavily with his Italian friend.

Feliciano looked around, standing close to Prussia. "Vee! I don't like this place! It keeps changing!" He said, wishing he could wave this white bear around like a white flag in surrender. He was terrified! He suddenly jumped when he heard a shuffling sound as something seemed to move just a few feet away.

"A-Ah! Gil, there's something over there!" he cried, pointing the in the direction of the sound.

_Chink... Chink..._ went the oddly blood curdling sounds. Gradually, the source made itself apparent; similar to a flock, floating in midair, were what seemed like... Overused cotton balls, in Gil's eye. They lacked any facial quality other than large, classic black moustaches, curled at the ends. The odd noises were coming from large, rusted, shearing scissors, held by constantly flickering thin, stringy arms.

Gilbert could only slip an arm around his innocent companion's waist, pulling him closer protectively, offering a crimson glare to all of the fluffy balls that began to surround them. "Feli... This has to be a joke. I'm stuck in a dream, ja?" He growled out shakily, in obvious distaste.

"I-I don't know!" Feliciano said shakily, his legs trembling. "I-If you are, so am I, Gil!" He sniffled, feeling like crying in fear as the monsters drew closer, ready to attack.

As the huddled together, gradually being surrounding by the morphing, grotesque creatures, the clacking sounds of the loose chains above them grew louder and louder, as did the odd, foreign chanting of the monsters, repetitive warped syllables.

With a loud tearing sound, the chains above them suddenly did not drop, but were pulled down. None of the linked metal pieces hit the two boys, however. Rather, like a trained snake, the lengths coiled around them in two wide circles. With a seemingly green burst of light hearted, peppy energy emitting from the chains, the cotton balls were shoved back. The sound of clicking heels slowly invaded the student's ears.

"Heh. Well, that was just on time, wasn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Lady: Hello! This is Lady, or on here, Other Preference (u/3949978/Other-Preference)! Don't look me up! Anyway, here I am with my friend Anime, posting our first chapter of our first story together!**

**Anime: Hello~ I am Anime, or known on this website, SERF (SoulEaterRomanceFan) Bleh... I wanna change my name, but it's got so many memories... I like more anime's than just Soul Eater now! I'm here with my awesome friend Lady, posting the first chapter of our story!**

**Lady: It is based off the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, with Feliciano Vargas as the main role!**

**Anime: We did this as a roleplay in story format; Lady was Kiku and Gilbert while I was Feliciano and his family, Kumajiro, and Elizabeta. After I just copied and pasted our chat, sorted it and proofed it~ Now the fruits of our labor lies here~ (uvu )**

**Lady: We are aware that a story has already been posted based off of this show, however. Please acknowledge that we were in the midst of role playing it out when the first chapter was poster. We even have the Skype timestamp to prove it!**

**Anime: Lady would like to add that our character assignments, and most importantly genders, are different as well. We call our boys Mahou Shounen! She even drew a picture of them~ **

**Lady: Anime would also like to mention that whereas the other is in Nyotalia, this one is using the normal canon males! Hopefully there is no confusion~ **

**Anime: We are working by episode, so in all, this story will have about twelve chapters, one chapter posted once the one after it is done. So we won't fall behind! Another thing is that, since we are working by episode, things will be somewhat similar to the original show, but we will twist it up slightly.**

**Lady: Please excuse the time between each chapter posting! It will not be two long, but we are in different time zones, both in school. I hope you all understand!**

**Anime: Yep! Like Lady says, we'll try out best to finish ASAP, but life can get in the way. **

**Lady: Reviews welcome~ Spam and rude comments shall be ignored~**

**Anime: Yea~ ^7^)/ Flames are used to heat the ovens for cooking Japanese snacks to fuel our writing abilities!**

**Lady & Anime: Thank you for reading~ We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Italia Mahou Shonen"**


	2. Episode 1: I First Met Him in a Dream P2

Other Preference (u/3949978) and I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.

* * *

Feliciano had shut his eyes, waiting for the strange monsters to attack and hugged Gilbert close. When he heard the sound of chains, he had opened his eyes and gasped as he watched the monsters fall back. Around him was a strange circle of chains that seemed to be protecting them, repelling the monsters. For a split second, he felt safe.

Upon hearing the voice though, he spun around quickly, the fear returning, as he saw someone approach them.

The voice was clear, piercing through the noise-polluted air, ringing around with a rather smooth British accent. As the footsteps got closer, suddenly, they could see a figure approaching down a red carpeted stair case, in front of them. Oddly, the now obvious male, had on their same school uniform as Gilbert and Feliciano.

Held out in one of his hands, illuminating both his face and the ground below him with a similar, clover green haze of light, was an emerald like gem, oval in shape, and set in a cradle of finely carved gold. The boy's eyes, half lidded and calm, were that exact shade of verdant; if not brighter. However, the wonderful irises were almost over shadowed by his large, caterpillar like eyebrows...

"G-Gil. W-Who is that?" Feliciano whispered, holding the bear closer to him; he shifted foot to foot nervously as the boy approached.

"Oh, thank goodness. You saved Kumajiro for me! He's a dear friend!" The shaggy blonde remarked calmly, approaching Gil and Feli. Inside of Felicano's warm arms rest Kuma, all healed up.

"U-Um... H-He called for me; his voice was inside of my head I think." Feliciano stuttered, looking at the bear in his arms. So its name was Kumajiro?

"Ah? Is that so? Well, I was worried, s-so thanks!" He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Gilbert could barely pull his eyes away from the odd clods of hair on the boy's face...

"Are those Hetalia Academy uniforms? You must be eight graders..." The British boy spoke thoughtfully, tapping his chin with an almost smug smile.

Feliciano himself was somewhat distracted by the large eyebrows that seemed to glow in the faint light that came off of that... Strange gem in his hand. "W-Who are you?" He asked nervously, wondering if he had met this boy before? They seemed to go to the same school; judging by uniform...

"Heh. You know, I suppose I should introduce myself... However." As he said this, the blood chilling sounds of scissors shutting harshly, and the many different voices of chants began to return, rapidly gaining volume. "It'll have to wait a tic!" With that, he took several steps back..

Feliciano watched as the boy took a step back, was he leaving them now? Just after saving them! Oh no, he didn't want that, please don't leave us in a scary place! "Ve! Wh-" He had no time to finish as the world seems to light up around the bushy-browed boy, and he had to squint to be able to see, the light nearly blinding him.

The boy suddenly spun, a foot extended to trail around him, leaving a glittering trail in its wake. After a full three-sixty, he almost seemed to skip; hopping from foot to foot, back and forth. Then, he stomped a foot; and in a burst of gentle green light, reminding the two boys of sunny meadows and lush forests, his shoes changed. From the shiny black loafers of the uniform to a light brown, worn looking heeling penny loafer. He did this on his other foot as well.

Different colored lights illuminated his messy, short blonde hair, giving it the appearance of many different shades as a small breeze tousled the locks. Next, he seemed to pinch at the side of slacks, pulling out; they too to be replaced, with silky, puffed out black shorts, as well as grey striped knee socks. As each piece of clothing changed, along with the lights, tiny designs of both clovers and leaves seemed to be popping out.

Suddenly, the egg shaped gem was tossed up; with this, the stranger's top changed. He wore a sleeveless, black waist coat, buttons gold. The puffed up short sleeves of a white shirt underneath were showing, and matching the tiny yellow bows on his shorts, a larger yellow bow was placed on his back. As these things changed, he never seemed to cease moving...

In one final move, the blonde jumped up, bending his knees, and tapped his head with a black gloved hand. In one last burst, a plumed, velvet black hat appeared, adorned with a large white feather, which was attached with a version of the gem before. Rather, this time, the gold was in the shape of a diamond; that of a card set. He dropped back to the floor, smirking as his shoes clicked, spinning on a heel to face the oncoming black tentacles, carrying shears and covered in thorns.

"So, if you'd excuse me a moment…" He addressed Feliciano and Gilbert over his shoulder, completely composed. If any song could be used to describe that cheerful transformation, it could only be one with an upbeat, joyous tone. Describing everything this boy seemed to... Sunshine, nature, happiness.

Feliciano watched with wide eyes, amazed as lights flashed and things changed. No longer was the boy standing in the plain old school uniform, but now he looked like a strong fighter; a lot like how Elizabeta described the many anime characters. In short, he was amazed, his mouth opened in awe.

As the things approached, suddenly, two antique looking rifles popped into the blonde's hands; arms snapping to his sides, he shot two rounds in unison, before discarding the guns with a clatter to the ground. Both of the cotton balls hit fell.

Feliciano covered his head with his arms, still holding the bear somehow as a large gust of wind blasted them; he slowly raised his head, unable to look away. He watched in fear as suddenly from all directions, a large wall of cotton balls rose up, surrounding them. A strange clicking was heard as the bumped against each other, forming a tight barrier around the three. He felt Gilbert grip his arm in fear as he himself was trembling; eyes wide. His head tilted up as he saw the boy float up effortlessly, right in the middle.

The boy stretched his arm out in front of him; his clothes making a gentle rustling movement as he quickly shot it out to the side, and with a bright flash, guns surrounded him, pointing in all angles. Feliciano watched as they all went off with exact timing, loud shots filling their ears as the sky above them lit up in bright green and yellow flashes. They came down like rain on top of the cotton balls and upon making contact, promptly exploded with a loud crash.

Around them, Feliciano saw nothing but fire as the cotton balls disappeared, only looking up as the boy descended, flipping in mid-air gracefully before landing calmly a few feet in front of them.

To Feliciano, it was as though the boy had done this many times before; attacking with confidence and bravado. "Ve... Wow! Amazing!"

Soon, the monsters had all been obliterated, the blinding colors and designs from a peculiar imagination receding into the un-built areas of the mall. The area around them shifted; changing from the strange, colorful world back to the dimly-lit rooms. The familiar old cracks on the walls and building equipment refocusing.

"We're back!" Gilbert managed to shout, squeezing Feli's arm slightly as he seemed to deflate, no longer so stiff. Suddenly, he began to laugh, the hand on his Italian friend's arm going up to ruffle the auburn hair.

The boy looked up as the other two celebrated their return. While he had yet to introduce himself, there were more pressing matters to attend to. He looked up towards the ceiling, on a platform only a few feet from the ground. "The witch has escaped already, but if you want to finish it off, you had better go after it. I don't mind if you take it this time." he said kindly, though his eyes betrayed his gesture, being both curious and suspicious at the same time.

Kiku, standing there firmly, hands fists by his sides, tilted his chin up slightly. "I still have work here." He stated smoothly, as though challenging the other through his calm words.

The boy stayed calm too, shaking his head gently "You don't understand" he said bluntly before eyeing the boy; his emerald eyes intense in the dim light. "I said I'm willing to overlook this." he held the gaze between Kiku and himself a moment longer, hearing shallow breaths come from the two boys behind him. His eyes moved to them for a moment, acknowledging them as did the other and he once again looked smugly at the transfer student.

"Really now, don't you think it's best that we don't do this right now?" he asked, raising a bushy eyebrow, knowing he had already won.

Hardened brown eyes narrowed as the Japanese student continued to stare at the boy, before with a spin of his heel, he had turned, grey tails of his bow fluttering. With a few tapping steps, he had disappeared.

"Stupid kid." Gilbert muttered bitterly, glaring at the spot Kiku had once been suspiciously.

Feliciano let out a sigh of relief, watching sadly as Kiku left. Something about the boy seemed odd; though something about him also made Feliciano want to... Hug him. Oh well...

Moments later, the three boys were leaning over the white bear, the emerald-eyed boy holding out the strange gem they originally saw him with; it's gentle, green glow bathing the bear. Within moments, the bear's injuries were healed and he looked good as new, sitting up and rubbing its head with a paw.

Kumajiro looked at the boy as everyone around him heard the thankful relief in his strangely high voice. "Thank you Arthur. You're a lifesaver!"

Arthur chuckled, "Well, it's those lads you should be thanking, I was just passing by." He replied.

Turning to the other two boys, the bear nodded his head, "Thank you very much! My name is Kumajiro!" he said politely, his voice light as it echoed in their ears.

"Ve... Were you the one that was calling for help?" Feliciano asked curiously, looking down at the white fur in the dim light.

Nodding, the bear seemed to perk up, standing taller. "Yes, that was me, Feliciano Vargas, and Gilbert Bielschmidt." he said, casually addressing both boys by their full names.

Gilbert seemed to jump slightly at this, crimson eyes widening a fraction in confusion, giving a side glance to Feliciano before leaning in closer to the bear. "... 'Scuse me. You know are names?"

Kumajiro looked both boys in the eye, his coal-black eyes staring them with no emotion revealed. "I came here because I have a favor to ask of you both."

Feliciano let out a confused sound, a mix between a soft exclamation of shock and a gasp. "W-What do you mean?" he asked, confusing in his face as he spoke to the bear.

"I would like you two to make contracts with me and become Magical Boys!" Kumajiro said, sounding cheerful as his head tilted to the side, a small smile seeming to reach his eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Lady: Hahaha, look, a chapter! Tada.**

**Anime: ouo") We're awfully slow...**

**Lady: But hey, that's school's fault and such. *blames***

**Anime: Yesh~ And I'm lazy, sorry. (;n; " )**

**Lady: Okay, fine, same here. But fun stuff happened in this chappie, right?**

**Anime: I'm sorry Rady, I can't lie to the readers *cries* But yes, we got to see Arthur. Our Mami! *cries harder* Mami... *Rewatched the anime not too long ago***

**Lady: Oh, she is freaking weak in Grief Syndrome. But yes!**

**Anime: So cruel Rady. ( =3=)... Anyways, we're sorry for being so slow; there's just so much to distract us. We'll get it done eventually though!**

**Lady: Yes, that is a promise. Thank you very much for reading the next installation, and we hope you stay with us/!**

**Anime: Yep yep! We'll see this thorough; please have patience with us. Only got about... Ten more chapters if we're doing this by episode!**

**Lady: Oh gawd.**

**Anime: We can do it!**

**Both: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
